Our Night Together
by Anya-R
Summary: Cloud wakes up in bed with a silver haired stranger.


_**Author's Note: **_Heyy guyys! Well this is just a oneshot that thought of during class ^^ Myy first oneshot! Soo lets see how it goes

Cloud had a little too much to drink the night before at the club he works at as an Escort. ^_^

Soo sorryy for taking soo much time in updating myy other storyy, I have alot typed it's just finding time to finish it (It sucks not having myy own computer/laptop.) But I'll try to update soon! Much love to ya ! 3

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own FFVII

_**Warning: **_Some mention of lemon. Nothing big though. Sorryy for no Lemon : (

Soo here we go!

* * *

Our Night Together:

The light broke through his peaceful slumber. Since he wasn't ready to wake up just yet he turned over and burrowed his head into the fluffy pillow, loving the feel the sheets had on his body, not missing the slight pain that shot through the lower region of his body, not to mention his head.

It had been so long since Cloud had a good night's sleep. Ever since he started to work as an Escort, he had been going to sleep later and later each night, then waking up early in the morning to get to his classes. It was exhausting, but there had been no choice for him. His mother needed the money back at home and he needed it for the rent and to pay his way through college.

Not wanting to think about it anymore Cloud brought the comforter up over his shoulders and curled into a ball, fully intent on falling back into the wonderland of peaceful sleep, when he felt movement; the dipping of the bed, that put a stop to everything.

Eyes flying open Cloud's body went completely still.

"_What in the name of Gaia was that?"_

Cloud kept still for awhile waiting to see if there was any movement, and hoping that it was just his imagination, for lack of sleep. When nothing came he yawned and closed his eyes, and rolled over, face smacking into a wall.

"_Oh, for all that is holy! What the hell is a wall doing there? " _

Eyes flying open once again and that sight that he was met with was one of shock.

"What the hell…?" Cloud's was eye level with a muscular chest, which was very pale.

"Good morning there, my little Chocobo." Came the chuckled reply.

Cloud followed the voice, his eyes clashing with vibrant green cat slit eyes. "Huh?"

The male that Cloud found himself staring at was beautiful. Drop dead gorgeous. He had those eyes that were framed with thick, long, dark lashes. His nose was straight and perfect, along with his mouth; full bottom lip and thin top in the perfect shade of light pink, they begged to be kiss. The most noticeable thing about this handsome stranger was his hair. Not because of the length of it-which was completely shocking for a male or female, but it was the color of it. A striking light silver.

"Who are you?" Cloud was at a complete loss.

"You do not remember me?" The stranger asked.

"Um, no." That was the reason for asking, duh. Cloud was sure that the confusion was plain on his face. He really didn't feel like solving this man's riddles, he had the worst hangover.

"Well, my little vixen" the silver haired man said with a coy smile, while reaching over to caress Cloud's cheek. "my name is Sephiroth." His voice rumbled deep in his chest, it was soothing.

Cloud's breath shuddered when Sephiroth's hand came into contact with his skin. Licking his lips, Cloud tried to form a coherent sentence-which seemed impossible while this man was so close, let alone touching him.

"Um...I-." Cloud's voice wavered as the silver haired man's hand ran from down his cheek to his neck where it continued past his collarbone, to pinch his nipple lightly. A jolt of surprise and heat shot up Cloud's back, which turned into a moan.

"What was that?" Sephiroth said bring his other hand up to play with Cloud's nipple.

"S-stop." Cloud stammered.

"Why? You seemed to like it last night. Very well if I remember correctly." The stranger smiled.

Not wanting to think about what then man was talking about, Cloud gripped the wrist of the mand and shoved them away from his body. "Because, I said so." Once free he jumped out the bed, dragging the sheet that covered his naked lower half with him.

"Oh, Choco got claws." Sephiroth laughed.

When he was far enough away he asked "What am I doing here?" His voice -thankfully- was stronger then he felt.

The man that called himself Sephiroth, sat up straighter in his bed, not caring by the looks of it that the sheet fell away reviling his stomach, which held the most unbelievable six-pack Clould had ever seen. "Because you wanted to come." He smiled again, more to himself and added, "No pun intended."

Feeling frustrated, Cloud clenched his teeth together and grounded out, "Will you please me a straight answer?"

The smile vanished from the man's face, what replaced was just the briefof annoyance. "If you want to know so bad" he said voice clipped "why don't you look down at your body?"

Cloud, taking the advice looked down, and was surprised at what he found.

All along his chest from his left peck to his right and all the way down his body, were bruise like marks. Astound, Cloud realized that they were bite marks. "What the...?"

Carrying on his inspection he saw that there were more bruises on his waist, hips and wrist. Curious he placed his own hands over the marks. They obviously were not his, they were _way_to big. He looked up at the man, who was calmly wathcing him, with an ever present smirk on his beautiful features.

Cloud noticed that since he woke up he hadn't really taken the time to examine, the man he had woken up with. Taking the time now, he notice that the man, had magnificent eyes. They-besides his alluring silver hair- were the first things he noticed. An amazing color of emerald green, that were framed by long, thick, dark eyelashes. The next was his nose, it was unbelievably straight, and perfect. And his lips! They were bewitching, beautiful full bottom and thin top. Of course you can't leave out his hair. It was just gorgeous. Long strains of silver beauty. Cloud wanted to lose himself in it.

Then flashes of strong hands holding him tightly, hands over his head. Fingertips caressing, worshiping his body. Soft, warm lips trailing over his body, nibbling and suckling on his nipples, and his member. Strands of hair falling over him, like a curtain of protection from the outside world. Something Cloud had been missing and longing for, since he came to this city. He remembered loving the feeling of being protected, and cared for.

Exhaling sharply, Cloud bet the eyes of Sephiroth. When their eyes met, a shiver raced up Cloud's spine, and his _friend_ jumped not so slightly.

"So from the looks of things," Sephiroth eyed his lower region suggestively "you remember our night together?" His sliver eyebrows waggled.

"Yeah, i guess i did." Cloud gave a little smile.

Sephiroth flicked the bed sheet back and stood up. Cloud gasped, not because of the man's naked body-though that was surly something to gasp about-but because of the shire size of him, the man was huge! Cloud watched wide-eyed as he came to tower above him, his body lean, and graceful, and beautifully pale. Their gazes locked, and a jolt went through his body. Automatically Cloud looked for a way out, but couldn't find one, there was just so much of the man.

"I've been watching you." He stated bluntly. "I've seen the sadness inyour eyes, every time you walked into the room, your saddness called out to me." As he spoke he wrapped his arms around Cloud and brought him closer to his chest. "I wanted so bad to help you, but I had no clue how." He stroked Cloud's hair.

Cloud was shocked at the admission. Surprised that someone out side of his friend circle noticed this pain. Of their own volition Cloud's arms wrapped themselves around Sephiroth's waist. He hadn't realised that he had been crying until he heard Sephiroth's soft voice, cooing and telling him that everything would be alright.

It was at that moment that Cloud let the dam break, and he cried out all his pain, sadness, everything that he had been holding in burst out of him, in long gut wrenching cries, while Sephiroth held him and let him cry it out.

They stood there for an immeasurable moment. Sephiroth murmuring comforting and whipping his tears away.

Once Cloud got a hold of his emotions he pulled back slightly and looked into emerald green eyes, "So...Where does this leave us?"

Sephiroth, gazed back, and smiled so beautifully, that it took Cloud's breath away.

"Where we left it last night." He brushed his fingers along Cloud's cheekbones. Another shiver went through Cloud's body, sending jolt once again down to his lower region.

"That might be nice." Cloud smiled brightly. "A nice continuation of our night together. "

He let himself be swept up into the arms of the angelic, man and they tumbled into bed, where they shared and made blissful memories. Not thinking at all about the past or furture, but taking it one night at a time.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Well what do you think? Bad? Good? Let mee know what you think, I love to hear from you guyys!


End file.
